Toph & Zuko part 2: One kiss turns into lots of kisses!
by xoxoLovely
Summary: Season 3, Episode 17: Zuko and Toph have a heart-to-heart during the play's intermission... And then some alone time later ;)
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by _Avatar the Last Airbender_

Season 3, Episode 17

...

After the heart felt conversation, Toph gave Zuko a punch in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" Zuko asked, defensively.

"That's how I show affection." Toph replied, smiling.

"Affection for me? I heard you had a crush on Sokka." Zuko said, playfully.

"Yeah, Sokka is cute and funny," Toph said laughing, "But he has Suki and they are great for each other, so I've moved on." Toph paused and let her head drop a little lower to hide her face. "I enjoyed the foot massage you gave me the other day."

"Oh that," Zuko was blushing now as well, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Zuko. I see with my feet instead of my eyes, and I show affection by punching people. Do you show affection by showing people that you are gentler than you appear?"

"I never thought of it that way, but yes, when I was with Mai I did little things for her to make her happy, but she never really appreciated them…"

"What kind of things?" Toph asked, intrigued.

"Well I'd bring her food when she asked me to, and I would put my arm around her in public, things like that."

"That's really sweet. I wish I was older so I could have a boyfriend like you."

Zuko looked at the young girl and couldn't believe she was only twelve years old. Like Aang, she was very mature for her age, but still had so much to learn and experience. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't help himself. He was known for being impulsive, and now was no exception. Zuko took her face in his hand and gently turned her face towards his.

"You probably don't realize this, but you tilt your face down a lot. It's a shame because you are so pretty." As Toph blushed, Zuko leaned down and kissed her sweet lips.

"Are you always this gentle, Sparky?" Toph asked.

"Only if you want me to be," Zuko replied with a smirk.

...

Sorry the ending is kind of lame...


	2. Chapter 2

Inspired by _Avatar: The Last Airbender_

Season 3, somewhere between Episode 17 and 19

...

Zuko woke up to something very unusual. His whole body twitched, he needed to defend himself. But something about the mysterious presence that had woken him up, stopped his natural reaction to attack first, ask questions later. He waited and listened. In the back of his mind, he thought about how Toph's earth bending lessons for Aang must be rubbing off on him…

Speaking of Toph, this foreign presence seemed a lot like her. The body moving near him seemed to be small, but smelled nice, like walking outside after a spring rain shower.

Zuko sat up, squinting into the darkness, "Toph wha-"

"Be quiet Princess, whisper!" Toph commanded hastily, "you don't want to wake up the others, do you?"

Zuko rubbed his eyes, still straining to see, "What's going on? Why are you here?" His eyes finally began to adjust. It was the middle of the night and the moon was half way out in a cloudless sky. Zuko was in his tent a several meters from Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to talk to you." Toph said simply.

"Why couldn't it have waited til the morning? If you hadn't noticed, I was sleeping just fine." Zuko grumbled.

"Because I didn't want the others to know."

"Know what, Toph? What could you possibly want to talk to me about that the others couldn't know about?" Zuko could finally see Toph. She had her hair down completely and it was longer than he expected. She was sitting cross-legged near the entrance of his tent.

"The kiss and the foot massage." Toph whispered very softly.

"Oh," Zuko sighed, "Listen, Toph, before you start getting all emotional-"

"Excuse me?! Emotional over a kiss? Not me!" Toph thumped the ground angrily and crossed her arms.

"Shhh! No, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." Zuko whispered urgently.

"You're not my boyfriend, and I'm not your girlfriend, I get it." Toph grumbled and made to get up to leave.

"No, wait!" Zuko reached out and put his hand on her arm, "We can talk about it, I'm sorry I insulted you! I like you, but you're way too young for me. I'm sixteen and you're twelve. It was impulsive of me to kiss you, but we need to leave it at that." Zuko said quickly before she could leave.

Toph stiffened at his words, "So you think of me as a small, defenseless _child_?" She spat the last word like it was poison. "No one will ever take me seriously, I'm stronger than I look you know, and I can see just as well as you, if not better, even though I'm blind!"

"I know Toph," Zuko said with a faint smile, "I like you because you are strong and smart, but…" he looked down, his smile fading, "…but this just isn't right."

"I changed my mind, I don't want to talk about this." Toph got up and kneeled, Zuko thought she was going to turn around and crawl out of the tent, but instead she approached him, rested her hands on his thighs and kissed him.

Zuko's senses lit on fire. He felt her small hands on his thighs, her strong grip digging into his skin. He felt her lips, inexperienced but determined, moving against his own. He reacted impulsively, kissing her back and reached his hands up to tangle his fingers into her dark locks. But before his hands could touch her, Toph had tackled him to the ground. Zuko's back hit the ground roughly and knocked the wind out of him.

Toph broke the kiss to let him catch his breath, "I don't need to be gentle either," she said smirking.

The fire inside Zuko raged up and he finally got his hands in her hair as she kissed him again. Her body resting against his, her hands on his shoulders. He knew he shouldn't be doing this… But it was just kissing, as long as they just kissed it was okay…

Zuko became frustrated with Toph's lack of experience. He held her tight and flipper her over so he straddled her on the ground. He pulled back and kissed her cheek, neck, and forehead as they caught their breath. Then he leaned down and slowly kissed her. He nipped at her bottom lip, and then let her do the same to him. He sucked on her bottom lip, and then let her do the same.

For nearly an hour they lay together that night and kissed while their hands lightly explored each other's bodies, without going too far. Zuko taught her how to use her lips, tongue, and teeth on his lips, neck, and collar bone. They fell asleep cuddling in Zuko's tent.

When the sun began to rise, Toph woke up, feeling Katara begin to stir. She sat up and gave Zuko a punch in the arm, "Wake up Sparky!" She whispered.

"Hey you don't have to punch me to wake me up," Zuko mumbled with his face still snuggling her long, dark hair.

"It was an affectionate punch, remember," Toph smiled and kissed him on the forehead before quietly crawling out of the tent and returning to her rock shelter.

...

Ah to be young and receive kissing lessons *sigh* Hope yall enjoyed it!


End file.
